Various types of catheter wraps and supports are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an intravenous catheter securement device that provides a comfortable, non-bruising, and non-irritating anchoring of an IV catheter into a patient's arm, that includes an opening for viewing a cannula, that allows the tubing that extends from the catheter to be disposed on top of the bandage, that reduces the potential for damage to the vein, that prevents leaking of the IV fluid into the surrounding tissues thereby causing swelling and pain. The present device solves the foregoing problems.